My Evolution
by TibbyishPerson
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out she has the powers of hell? Will the X-Men come and save her from herself? Or will they leave her to fall into her own hell?
1. The Headache

Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the "freak" in the world. I wonder if I'm the one that deserves to be called that. But who am I kidding? I'm the one who has explosive headaches and bursts into flames all the time. Later I'd learn to control it, but for now I'm just a "normal" high school student. Getting her head dunked into a mop bucket and getting called names. So for now, nothing new. "C'mon Hayden! Cry! Beg for mercy, nerd!" The rest of what, Monica said was washed away by the sound of water flowing within my ears. Oh well. The pressure from the back of my neck was released as I came up gasping for air. A moment later a foot slammed into my back and my head went back into the bucket. I was wondering how long this punishment was gonna last. I had a Chemistry test next period. Minutes passed by what it seemed before the hand left my neck and the muffled sounds of yelling were going off. Coming up I gasped for air for a moment and sat there on my knees trying to catch my breath. With a sigh, I reached into the bucket and pulled out my glasses. Wiping them off on my jacket I placed them on my face and finally was able to see clearly. My hair dripped of my forehead and onto my glasses. I took off my jacket and squeezed some of the water out of it with that. Looking to my side I picked up my books and now empty wallet and stood up. I walked out of the janitors closet only to hear the bell for next period. I quickly hugged my books and started toward the Chemistry room. I ignored all of the faces that poured into me. Finally reaching the Chemistry room I made my way to the back and sat down. I put my hair in a messy soaked bun and tried to at least myself look some what presentable. Just in enough time when Alexander Summers came and sat at the table next to me. My heart fluttered as he looked over to me and raised an eyebrow, "Take a shower before the test?" He said jokingly. "Aha.. You could say that, I suppose." I said back with a smile and trying to not sound as dorky as possible. With a chuckle, he turned and face the front. I mentally high-fived my self as I thought, Aw yeah! A longer conversation than yesterday! Recap of yesterday: Alex walked in and sat down as I kept my nose in my book. He tapped my table, "Got a pencil?" I put my book down and handed him a pencil with a smile. I was on a roll! After our little "conversation" I reached in my bag and pulled out my Chemistry homework. At least they spared my bag. Chemistry class when by quickly as usual. The test was easy and I even finished early. After the class ended, I just really wanted to get home and do absolutely nothing. Hopefully my brother would still be out and wouldn't bother me. Instead of riding the bus home, I just decided to walk home. I needed the exercise. Plus, I passed Alex's house on my way home. I know that sounds really creepy and stalkerish, but c'mon! He never looks twice at nerd like me. Plus he's got like half the girl population all over him. So my effort would be in vain to try and get him to notice me. The sky started turning a dark grayish color as I walked home. Of course it had to rain the day I decide to walk home. Picking up my pace I looked to my right at the big white house that he lived in. I could only imagine what his room looked like, or smelled like. I wonder if it smelled like him. A fresh shower that he just- OKAY ENOUGH HAYDEN! YOU'RE CREEPY! I put a hand to my head and turned down the road that lead to all the apartment buildings and all the other not so rich places where people like my brother and I lived. I mean, it's not like we were poor or anything. We just weren't very rich. My brother worked full time as a EMT and I was in school. We were alone. Our parents had died two years earlier under suspicious reasons in which we weren't allowed to know. If you ask me, that's a bunch of Senator Kelly's bull crap. No amount of flowers or apologies would make up for all the crap he had put us through. I really hated that man. And I'm not one to hate easily. Mid-way through my walk and hate on Senator Kelly I started getting a really bad headache. Not like a headache I'd ever gotten before. I also started feeling really hot. My stomach twisted in a knot as rain started falling down. I swear the rain was evaporating on me as it fell on to my skin. I quickly held on to my bag and started running. Pulling my keys from my bag, I opened the door and made my way inside the house. The air condition was on full blast, but I still felt like I was on fire. My head pounded as I made my way into the bathroom and looked for some medicine. Luckily we had some headache stuff. I took to pills and looked at myself in the mirror. Brown messy hair and boring dull brown eyes. Taking my glasses off I made my way into my room to hopefully nap off this head ache. I stripped to a tshirt and undwear and crawled into bed. Eventually falling asleep I could still feel the heat coming from my body, it was almost unbearable. I felt like I was about to explode into flames. That's when a weird dream started. I dreamed that I was literally in flames. That or the house I was in was just on fire. I dreamt that there was a mother holding her two children together, huddled in a corner, crying. I tried to reach out to them to help, but it seemed like they were afraid of something. I looked behind me, only to see a burning building. Looking back to them I reached out to them, only to receive a scream as a response. It was then that I got a look at my hand and saw it was covered in flames and looked like it belonged on some creature from the under world. My head pounded again and I blacked out. 


	2. Thoughts

**_Hello Everyone! I thank those of you who may have read my story, and even added some reviews! That means a lot! I just wanted everyone to know that the reason the first chapter had all of those clumps in it was because I was writing the first part on my Grandma's computer and posted it there. Well, turns out my Grandma's Windows doesn't know a paragraph when it's given one! So I hope that didn't turn anyone off from reading it! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!_**

**_And thanks again to everyone who may have read or commented on my story!_**

**_\- Tibbie_**

**I awoke in a pool of sweat with my heart pounding in my chest. The dream had seemed so real, it was terrifying. The faces of the mother and daughter flashed in my head as I sat up and ran a hand through my soaked hair. My head pounded along with my thoughts on the dream. I didn't really understand why I was getting so worked up over it. I'm not the type to hurt anyone. No matter how hard I get beat up. So now here I was, confused on the dream and wondering why the hell I had seen myself as a scaly weird monster thing. **

**Looking up I saw that my room was a bit more messed up than I remember. My sheets were off my bed and twisted. Like something had twisted it forcefully. My dresser was also pulled out all of the way and had clothes on the floor. Now I know i'm the type of person who doesn't generally keep a clean room… but this was a little over the top. Even for me. Looking over at my alarm clock I saw that it was about three in the morning. I figured my nap had taken it's course and I should stay up to do some homework that I slept through. Crawling off the bed I made my way toward the kitchen and saw my brother knocked out on the couch with the TV blaring in front of him as usual. **

**He had a bowl of half eaten popcorn under his armpit and a empty bottle of what used to be Coke on the table. The movie playing was some stupid half-assed zombie movie that was in black and white. But, what can you expect from an old crappy movie? I pried the remote from his hand and turned it off at the moment a girl was getting eaten from the face. Yikes.**

**I grabbed my backpack and bent over to pick it up only to feel a sharp pain on my back. So bad I gasped from the pain and stood up straight. Walking to the bathroom I closed the door and locked it. Removing my shirt I brought it in front of me and found it.. burned? What the hell was going on? I dropped the shirt to the floor and turned around. What I saw next would stay with me forever. There were three claw like scratches going down my back. It started from my neck and went to the middle of my back. I stood there shaking. Shaking from the pain, and the fact that I had no idea where these came from. The cuts were clean and smooth. Not like something was going at it with a butchers knife. I reached behind to touch it, only to retaliate and wince. That wasn't very smart. **

**Whatever blood I had spill from the cuts had gotten dried up on my back and probably my bed. For now the cuts weren't bleeding and didn't look infected. I needed to clean it though. In order to do that i'd literally have to bath in peroxide and hope to god I didn't wake my brother or scare the shit out of the neighbors. Going in the medicine cabinet, I grabbed the bottle of peroxide and set it in the shower. Undressing all the way, I walked in the shower and turned on the hot water as well as grabbing two wash cloths for my mouth and back. **

**As I stepped in the shower I put the cloth in my mouth and poured the peroxide on the cloth. I closed my eyes as I brought the cloth to my back and started cleaning it. The pain was too much. I thought I was going to pass out for a second. I could hear the bubbling of the peroxide on my scratches. I continued cleaning it for what seemed like hours. The sizzling didn't stop even after I stood there leaning on the wall and watching the blood go down the drain. Tears threatened at my eyes as I looked up and sniffled. **

** "****Jesus.." I mumbled and let the shower pour over my scratches. After a few minutes I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body. Quickly walking out of the bathroom I went to my bedroom and closed the door. Turning around I saw that it was around four thirtyish. I would have to get up in about an hour any way. I might as well try and figure out what the hell happened with me and this scratch down back. I sure as hell know I didn't have anything thing on my bed or even in my room that would cause such an injury. So what the hell happened?**

**Did someone break in and do it? Was I attacked in my sleep? Could something bad have happened to me? God, everything was so confusing and irritating. And what the hell was up with that weird dream? I didn't recognize the faces of the people that were cowering before me. They were complete strangers before me. So why would they be in my dream? Plus why was my shirt burned? Everything was really confusing. I sat down on my bed and rested my pounding head in my hands and sighed. **

**A small knock at my door made me jumps and clutch by towel around me as I looked up, "Y-yes?" **

** "****Hey… You up?", a groggy voice from the other side of the door called. **

** "****Uh yeah, but i'm not that decent at the moment. I just got out of the shower." **

** "****That's fine. I didn't plan on walking in on you any way. But I just wanted to ask if you had heard about that apartment fire that happened on 5th street.."**

**My heart stopped so hard it took my breath away as I looked up at my door. The fire… The fire on fifth? In an apartment? N-no.. No way. It was only a dream. No way that could've happened in the conscious world. Maybe it was just a really sketchy coincidence. **

** "****Um no not reallty. I had a really bad headache when I got home, so I took a nap. I woke up just a bit ago."**

** "****Oh well .. The reason I was so late was because I was responding to it. I just wanted to let you know." **

** "****Oh okay.. Um.. So the fire.. What happened? Is everyone okay? Do you know how it started?" **

**There was a pause at the other side of the door. But I could hear my heart pounding within my ears as I awaited for his response. Which I was hoping it was along the lines of someone fell asleep with a cigarette or something. I know it sounds awful and everything, but it was a lot better than hearing something strange like what had happened in my dream. **

** "****Well I'll describe it as best as possible. We got a call that this weird mutant 'demon' as they called it just started wrecking the town. Burned down a few shops along the way as it got to the apartment building. From there it burned down half of the people's apartments and only a few survived." **

**I stood there trembling. My hands shaking violently and a cold chill going down my spine and into my numb toes. By breathing was erratic as he said, "A mother and a child were severely injured, they're both in the hospital. The mother should be fine, but the child...The child is barely holding on."**

**My stomach was churning as he continued. Every ounce of me was holding back to yell at him to stop. But another ounce of me wanted to ask if anyone else was hurt. I knew that I could never tell him about the wierd 'dream' I had. It had to be a dream. Nothing made sense otherwise. I wasn't a mutant.. My brother wasn't a mutant and i'm pretty sure my parents weren't mutants either. The stress and confusion were pouring over my pounding head as I groaned and laid back. **

** "****Hey… You okay?" he asked with concern. **

** "****Y-yeah… i'm fine… Just.. That's a lot to take in. Try and keep me posted, okay?"**

** "****Alright. I'm going back to sleep, alright? Just text me if you need antyhing. Love you." **

** "****Okay.. Love you too.."**

**I could hear him walk off and go to his room as the door closed. The child...The child was barely holding on.. What the hell? Why the hell was I worrying about this? I had no reason to worry about this. It was just a coincidental dream. I was just seeing myself in the point of view of the monster. Looking at my hands I balled them in a fist and shook my head. Perhaps I just needed a cup of coffee and I'd be okay. Just think of something else… Yeah.. Something else. Something like Alex Summers. Yeah. Alex Summers. **


	3. Again

**I proceeded my morning by throwing on a zip up jacket and jeans. Only a mere tank top under it. (I know what you were thinking boys...Trust me.. Pervs.) My hands were stuffed in my jacket pockets as I looked up at the white house that Alex lived in and smiled dreamily. What I would give to walk in that boys house just for a moment. Okay once again...Creepy as hell. WEll what do you expect? You're in the point of view of a sixteen year old girl.**

**Anyways, after passing Alex's house I found myself at the bus stop and waiting. Still thinking about what my brother told me. I was still on edge about that. And I still felt like I had to throw up everywhere. My head hadn't stopped pounding since I'd woken up- even after swallowing about six pain relievers. After about five minutes of waiting I saw that the bus was no where to be seen and decided to go ahead and just walk to school. I needed to clear my head anyways. There was too much going through it for me to sit still and wait for a bus. Plus I wouldn't have to listen about who slept with who on Saturday night after getting totally wasted at Keaton Ridges party. **

**I had only been walking for about fifteen minutes when I started to get another skull splitting headache. I put a hand to me head and squeezed my eyes shut. No… No… stay calm...IT's just a headache. Reaching in my bag I pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took two. I'll just take these as often as possible. Not enough to OD but enough so my headaches will be at ease. The headache generally went to the back of my mind, and I was okay when I arrived at school.**

**That is until I was halfway through first period and the headache returned with a dash of nausea. I really felt like I was going to throw up everywhere. Placing a hand to my head I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hand, "Uh… Mr. Jones?"**

** "****And so then after we multiply this by seven and...Uh… yes, Hayden?"**

** "****May I please go to the restroom?" I asked managing to open my eyes and look at him. **

**He raised a nervous eyebrow and nodded, "Yes… Yes you may..Go ahead." **

**I quickly stood up and sped walked out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, I threw open a stall door and lost all the coffee I had drunk this morning. The bile burned my throat and the forceful pushing brought tears to my eyes as I sat there for a moment after puking and spit out some extra bile that was tickling the back of my throat. Coughing once more I reached up and flushed the toilet before standing up and turning, only to face my worst nightmare at the moment.**

**Alica and her trio stood there grinning at me, "Aww...Did little Haydie have a tum tum ache. Poor baby." **

**I glared at them all as my headache started pounding, "I'm not in the mood Alicia...Please just leave me alone." **

**Alicia looked at her friends and laughed, "Oh really? I'm sorry… Perhaps maybe a dunk in the toilet would cool you down, you're starting to sweat again.." She said walking at me. **

** "****Alicia...I beg of you… don't do this.." Anger started welling up inside of me and my headache's heat was spreading to my body. They all needed to get away, something was wrong. My nightmare flashed through my head as they grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. "Alicia! Get away! Stop!" **

**Slamming her foot to my back, I hunched over and snarled as she laughed at me, "Shut up bitch! You have to fucking say in what we do to you!" **

**That was it. **

**The last thing I remember seeing before going unconscious, was my hand forming into something inhuman, and it exploding into flames.**


	4. Gifted?

I dreamt that I was with my mother. I dreamt that we were laying in a field next to each other. The air was filled with her scent. Cherry Blossoms. She always smelled like cherry blossoms. It was one of my favorite things about her. I looked over at her and she stared at me. She wore a white dress as her hair blew over her face. Reaching over, she stroked my face and said, "I love you Hayden."

I went to reply, but she suddenly screamed out in pain as she was engulfed with flames and world under us crumbled. I reached out to her and screamed as she disappeared. My heart sunk as I hung from the edge of the hole and screamed for her. Why was this happening?! I pulled my hand back, tears streaming my face as I brought my and to my face and saw the same disfigured hand I had when I had dreamed about with the mom and daughter. Shaking my hand I fell back and held my head, screaming.

I sat up screaming and thrashed around when sudden hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Hayden! Hayden calm down! You're okay! You're safe!"

I quieted down and was finally able to comprehend my surroundings as I looked around. I was in a spacious room with beds next to the ones I was in. There were large doors with X's on them in front of me. I felt something in my wrist as I looked down and saw an IV in my arm, as well as nubbins in my nose. Feeling the hands on me, I looked to my right and saw a red-headed woman with a gentle smile on her face. "It's okay, Hayden… You're safe.."

I looked around once more and swallowed the dryness from my throat as I looked at her again, "Who are you? Where am I? And how do you know my name?"

The women released my arm and looked at a chair that was a few feet away from her. Squinting the chair moved toward her. My heart stopped at she did so. What the hell? What the hell was going on? H-how the hell did she do that? That's not human… Not human at all. She sat down in the chair as nothing had even happened.

"I'll explain that in a moment. But first I'll answer your questions. My name is Jean Grey. You're in New York at a Institute for the Gifted."

A school for the Gifted? What the hell? Was this lady on drugs or something?

The lady gave me a frown and said, "No...I'm not on drugs…"

I went red in the face as I raised an eyebrow, "Huh? But I didn't even…"

"Yes… but you were thinking it, weren't you?"

I raised a very confused eyebrow, "Um…"

Jean looked away and chuckled, "It's alright.. I've had worse things thought about me."

I gave her a nervous smile. How the hell was I supposed to react to this? Was I supposed to be like: 'Wooooow! That's sooooo amazing!' or like: 'Interesting...Tell me more…; ?!

But no.. Instead I was still confused. Partially because I was in a school for the "gifted". What the heck? I wasn't gifted...Was I? Wait… She could hear everything I was thinking, couldn't she?

Looking over at her she was too busy over looking a file of some sort. Looking back up at me she smiled, "So… How's your back feeling?" She asked writing some notes in her book.

"My back?" Oh yeah. The cuts. I'd totally forgotten about them. Speaking of which I put a hand to my chest and saw that it was bandaged. I was wearing a large hospital gown of some sort. I didn't feel any pain though. I didn't even have a skull splitting headache. Looking at her I shook my head and said, "No.. It's fine… I don't feel anything.."

Jean nodded and looked at me. "Good. Now why don't we find you some clothes and we'll go and meet the professor.."

"Professor?" I asked throwing my legs over the side of the bed as Jean walked over with a zip-up jacket and sweat pants.

Jean nodded, "Yes. The professor and founder of this Institute. He's been wanting to meet you since the incident."

I looked at her as I slipped the sweatpants on over the gown I was wearing and raised an eyebrow, "Incident?"

Jean looked at me and walked to me to help taking the nubbins out of my nose so I could put the sweatshirt on. "Yes.. The incident...Do you remember anything?"

"Well..I remember Alicia.. Bullyin- Oh my god.." I paused and looked at Jean. Grabbing her shoulders I stared at her, "Please… Please tell me no one is dead...Please…"

Jean looked shocked at me as she put her hands on my shoulders, "The girls are in the hospital… But they should be OK…"

I felt sick...I felt dizzy..My head was starting to hurt and my face got hot as I stumbled back pushing a monitor down with me. Jean gasped and ran to me, kneeling down she put a hand on my shoulder. Why? Why was I hurting people? Five people in the hospital because of me! Why?! Why me?!

I held my head and put it between my legs as Jean tried to soothe me, "Calm down… It's alright…"

I was so sick of hearing that. Looking at her I yelled, "Why the hell are you lying to me?! What did I do!? Why am I hurting people!?"

Jean went to say something when the doors to the room opened and three people entered. One of them entered rather quickly. He was tall and broad, with brown thick hair and some sunglasses that looked like they belonged in a Star Trek movie or some Sci-Fi movie. They were silve on the outside but had a red line going through them. I really couldn't tell how he was looking, but I could tell it wouldn't be a good look considering he automatically went to Jean and kneeled by her, making sure that she was okay. Jesus.. I just touch someone and it seemed like I burned a building down.

"Scott.. I'm fine… I promise.." She said smiling at him as she placed a hand on his. He looked at me once more before saying, "Sorry… But the Professor thought something was happening, he was worried."

Jean looked up instinctively at the other people that had entered the room with the man called, Scott.

I followed her gaze to the other people only to see a man in a large silver wheelchair with one again there were large X's on the side. What the heck was up with the X's? I was really confused, and everything that was happening around me, wasn't helping at all. The man who was in the wheelchair, looked to be in his sixties or seventies. He was bald with bright blue eyes an a smile that would make anyone smile along with him. But honestly, I really didn't feel like smiling. I felt like throwing everyone against a wall and demanding answers. But due to how "Scott" reacted with my encounter Jean- I figured that wasn't the smartest idea. Especially to an old guy in a wheelchair.

The bald guy pulled up to me in his wheelchair with that contagious smile and said, "Hello, Hayden. How're you feeling?"

Did everyone know my name in this damned nut house?! How was I feeling?! Uhh try confused as hell… ummm lost and did I mention totally crazy?! But I sufficed with a simple, "Fine… I suppose."

An unsure look came across the bald dudes face as he said, "I see… But judging by your thoughts.. That's not the truth." A snide like smile came across his face as I returned the look wit an unsure look. My thoughts? What? I think this geezer spent one to many years in the smoke house or something.

The bald man held his hand out to me, I looked at it hesitantly and looked back at him. A smile came across his lips as he said, "Come walk with me. I'll answer all your questions."


End file.
